Gen's Bishie Bakery
by d-s-unit
Summary: Gen has opened a bakery in Veilstone and Shinji is attracted to the cinnamon- among other things. Fluffy and random antics involving Gen's baked goods and his totally evil workers in the back ensue. Bishieshipping, Thiefshipping Yu-Gi-Oh! and others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and franchises are the property of their respective owners. The author makes no claim to ownership, etc., whatsoever. This fanfiction is intended for personal, non-profit enjoyment only.

Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to my totally super special awesome friend Mel-Girl, who is an ardent Bishieshipper (Gen x Shinji) and Thiefshipper. This fic is just some random fun that we have about Gen owning a bakery. I'm also writing Bakura and Marik as they are portrayed in Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series, so a hat-tip to LittleKuriboh.

**Gen's Bishie Bakery**

By: S-Unit

Chapter 1: Grand Opening (Shinjimon Buns)

Only a few whiffs of clouds were present in the clear, blue sky over Veilstone City as Shinji paced slowly through the downtown streets. He wasn't exactly the in the best of moods (well Shinji is almost never really in a good mood anyway so...) but there was a perfectly decent explanation for this. Problems at the Sinnoh League forced the postponement of the semi-finals for another couple of weeks. Shinji was looking forward to facing Satoshi during the finals afterwards. He had easily defeated Jun in the early stages of the conference. He had no doubt the finals would be between him and Satoshi. Destiny (and plot device) demanded it. There was still Naoshi he had to deal with in the semi-finals, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. He was a Coordinator, so he should be easy to beat, right?

His reverie was interrupted by an intriguing smell coming from the building next to him as he walked down the sidewalk. Cinnamon. One of Shinji's favourite aromas. He turned his head: he found a bakery shop. "Gen's Aura Bakery" was the name of the shop. A big, red "GRAND OPENING TODAY" sign hung above the entrance to the shop. Shinji was intrigued, 'It's been a while since I've been to a bakery, and I suppose I could kill some time.' He walked inside the open doorway, following the irresistible smell of the cinnamon. He saw the proprietor of the bakery, a tall, navy blue-haired man wearing a blue fedora, kneading some dough along with a Lucario moving some baked goods onto the shelves behind the counter.

The proprietor looked up from his baking and saw Shinji. "Good afternoon! Welcome to the Aura Bakery."

"Are you Gen?" Shinji enquired.

"Indeed I am!" Gen smiled. "And this is my loyal friend, Lucario." He pointed to his friend organizing the shelves.

"Have you just set up shop here?"

"Yes, I have. I am a Pokemon Trainer, specializing in Steel-types and breeding Riolus; however, I got tired of of the pressures ever since training Lucarios became fashionable. So I decided to take a sabbatical from the training and breeding and return to my first love: baking." He rolled out some dough and spread some cinnamon filling over it. "Baking is very soothing for me. And I imagine cinnamon rolls are very soothing for you, Shinji."

Shinji's face turned a hue of crimson. "How..? How did you know my name?"

Gen smiled some more as he rolled up the unbaked cinnamon roll. "I'm an Aura Guardian. I could you feel your aura when you passed by the bakery. The smell of the cinnamon rolls baking lightened your mood." He placed the roll on a baking sheet, sliced it up, and took them over to a nearby oven. The oven contained a fresh batch of perfectly baked cinnamon rolls. He took them out and placed the unbaked ones back in. "Would you like a roll?" Gen offered.

Shinji nodded, still somewhat crimson. Gen took a freshly baked roll, spread some icing over it, and handed it to Shinji. Shinji took a bite. Never in his life had he ever tasted a cinnamon roll so good. It was practically orgasmic. He was just about to take another bite when a loud crash came from the back of the bakery.

"Oww, watch where you're placing that flour you wanker!"

"Well, parrrrdooon me you flaming fruitcake, you should have watched where your hair was moving about!"

"Bollocks, Binky-Boy! You just wanted an excuse to pour something over me!"

"Well you won't let me do it in bed-" Gen closed to door to the back with a sweatdrop-grin on his face.

"Don't mind them. Bakura and Marik are a couple of foreigners I hired to help out in back. Not that they do anything except argue with each other when they're not making out."

Shinji sweatdropped too. "Oooookaaay...."

Gen turned around to Shinji, "Shinji," Gen moved a napkin to Shinji's mouth, "you're drooling."

Beets would have been envious of the colour of Shinji's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coma Croissants, Cold Coffee, and Frappuccinos

Shinji didn't know what compelled him to return to Gen's Bakery. Gen seemed a little on the creepy side. A little _too_ familiar towards him. It was a little uncomfortable, to say the least. But, there was something, something inside that made him return. He opened the door to the bakery, Gen wasn't there, but Lucario was manning the counter. Lucario looked up at Shinji and growled softly, directing Shinji to a nearby table.

"Thanks." Shinji muttered. He glanced around, and then he saw Gen coming out of the back.

"Hello again Shinji!" Gen smiled as he walked in. "How are you doing today?"

"Not bad, I guess." Shinji said stoically.

"What would you like today?"

"Whatever is freshly baked."

"We have some freshly baked croissants and homemade jam. Would you like some coffee with that too?"

"Sure, as long as it's fair trade." Shinji added (_So what, just because I come across as an over-bearing, demanding, emotionless jerk-ass doesn't mean I don't care about fairness for coffee-growers_).

Gen smiled as he went and grabbed him his pastry. Lucario poured Shinji a cup of piping-hot coffee and went back to manning the counter. Shinji blew on the coffee and then took a sip. Fresh and aromatic. Shinji breathed in for a moment. He would allow himself this one indulgence this morning. This one chance to let his guard down and enjoy a simple pleasure in life. He then noticed Gen sitting down at his table across from him.

"Enjoying the coffee?" Gen asked hopefully.

"Y-y-yes, I am." Shinji stuttered. Gen had that effect on him.

"Try the croissant." Gen cut open the croissant, spread some raspberry jam on it, and placed it at Shinji's mouth. Shinji shuddered for a moment, hesitating at this embarrassing information. He tried to resist, resist giving in. Giving in... He finally let himself go, Gen's smile was intoxicating. He bit into the croissant, tasting the flaky goodness and the sweetness of the jam.

"Oi! Shinji! How are you doing?"

'_Oh no! Satoshi! He __**cannot**__ see me like this!_' Shinji's face turned a very deep mohagany.

"Oh hello there, Satoshi. It's good to see you again." Gen turned his head to see Satoshi walk into the bakery.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu greeted from atop his perch on Satoshi's shoulder.

Satoshi and Pikachu walked up to the two of them at their table. The grin on his face was priceless when he saw Shinji being fed the croissant by Gen. "Wow, Shinji, having trouble eating?"

Shinji nearly choked on the pastry he was so enraged. "Satoshi! You baka!"

"Aww, this is so touching." Gen giggled, trying to contain his laughter. "Would... hehehe... you like something, Satoshi?"

"Um, how about a croissant as well? Shinji may want seconds!" Satoshi smirked.

"Pika!! Pikaaaa!!!!" Pikachu laughed.

"SATOSHI!!!"

"Sorry Shinji, but I never expected to see you in such a compromising position." Satoshi sat down at the table. There was an awkward silence for several minutes. Gen had gotten Satoshi his croissant, which got munched down within 45 seconds of its arrival. Several croissants on Satoshi's part later and Shinji staring at him in bewilderment. Satoshi then broke the silence, "So, looking forward to the rest of the league conference?"

Shinji was relieved that the topic was brought around to something else. "If you mean if I am looking forward to utterly defeating you in front of a large crowd, then yes, indeed I am."

Satoshi's smile evaporated into an expression of pure irritated determination. "I will be the one to win, Shinji. Pokemon are not just fighting machines-"

"Listen, let's dispense with the usual holier-than-thou stance over our respective ways of training and just enjoy our food shall we." Shinji finished his croissant, "I'd rather we just-"

A loud crash came from the front of the store. An irritated growl came from Lucario as a blonde boy got up from the mess of bread and other baked goods from the crash. "Nandayo, nandayo, I'm fining you $200,000,000 for not watching where you are going! Ten seconds to pay up! Nine! Eight-"

Lucario barked loudly at the blonde baka who ran into him. Satoshi, Shinji and Pikachu looked over in their direction. Gen rushed over. "What's going on here? Oh? Jun, did you run into Lucario?"

"He was in my way!" Jun shouted. Lucario shouted at this indignation.

"Jun, please apologize to my friend here. I know you're in a hurry, but please? I'll give you a free snack!"

"I'm sorry for running into you, Lucario." Jun bowed. Then he got back into his usual hyper goodness. "What is the snack?"

"Croissants, among other things..." He pointed to Satoshi and Shinji.

Jun's face immediately sparkled with delight at seeing Shinji. "Oh my God! Shinji-kun!" He ran up to him. "How are you doing? Are your Pokemon in top form? How about a quickie battle? If you won't battle, I'll fine you. You can pay the fine in my bedroom if you-"

"Hey Jun." Satoshi interrupted, hoping to keep this chapter under PG-13.

"Oh, Satoshi-kun! What are you doing with Shinji-kun?!"

"Eating croissants and having coffee." Shinji coldly commented. He took a drink of his coffee- it went cold by now, much to Shinji's disdain.

"Having coffee with Shinji-kun! What kind of coffee is it?" Jun took a sip of Shinji's coffee, again, to his consideration. "Cold coffee! My favourite!" Jun glanced at Satoshi, "Although I do like frappuccinos from Starbucks though." Jun winked at Satoshi, who totally did not get the hint. "We should totally get some, come on, let's go!" Jun dragged the two boys out of the bakery on a bee-line for the nearest Starbucks. Pikachu was left at the table, with Lucario busy cleaning up and Gen sighing.

"I guess I better rescue them." Them referring to Satoshi and Shinji. Gen walked out of the bakery after them. The two Pokemon were the only ones left inside the bakery. But a snickering from the back room could be heard.

"_What's that?"_ Pikachu asked Lucario.

"_Probably just the assistants loafing around as usual."_ Lucario replied while tidying up the last of the mess from the collision.

Pikachu was curious still. He only head that kind of snickering from villains like Team Rocket. He wandered into the back, where he saw the source of the snickering.

"I have an evil plan to vanquish the Pharaoh and claim his power once and for all!" Marik posed sexily and evilly in his baker's uniform.

"What is it this time, Marik?" Bakura asked, wondering what farfetched idea his partner-in-crime-cum-fellow villain-cum-lover came up with today.

"We need to find a powerful energy source that can neutralize the power of his leather shoes!"

"And how do we do that?"

"We find a magnetizer that can force his shoes to stay in one place! I hear there is such a device somewhere in this universe."

"And where do we get the money to pay for this? Cam-whoring ourselves out to our fangirls again?"

"Well Bakura, we go into the safe in this bakery, and.... STEAL ALL OF THE MONEY IN THERE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marik posed evilly.

"You do realize there is only bank loan statements in there and not money?" Bakura sweatdropped at Marik's lack of thinking.

"WHAT? HOW COULD THAT BE?"

"Well, Gen did just open this bakery did he. He doesn't have any money in the safe."

"And what would you propose, Fluffy?"

"Well, Gen does have a few Lucarios, right? We kidnap a male and a female one, force them to breed Riolu eggs, and then sell them on the black market. Riolu eggs are in high demand I hear."

"Foolish fool! That plan is not evil enough! Not evil enough, I say!"

"Well, it's a surefire way to get money..."

"What! NO! I want to get money evilly, not cheap out with stuff anti-heroes do!"

"Marik... sometimes I wonder why I put up with you..."

Pikachu couldn't find anything to say as he saw this from the doorway. Lucario walked up to him, _"Just ignore them. It's difficult to take them all that seriously."_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N and Disclaimers: Frappuccinos are the registered trademark of Starbucks Coffee. Oofuri is the property of Asa Higuchi and Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation. Random shippings beware!

Chapter 3: Frappuccinos, Batteries and Crossovers

It was two days before the Sinnoh League on Suzuran Island. It was hot, and Shinji was in dying need of something liquid and cool as he walked into Gen's bakery. There were six people inside, Bakura and Marik manning the counter, two boys wearing high-school baseball uniforms were sitting at a corner drinking iced teas and nibbling on some yokan, and Jun and Satoshi sitting at the counter. They were both drinking some fruity-looking concoction. Jun immediately noticed the mauve-haired trainer enter.

"Oi! Shinji-kun! You must try these frappuccinos! They're sooo-" Jun slurped up a large amount of his drink, "fruity and awesome and fantastic and- AHHH BRAIN FREEZE!" Jun promptly collapsed on the floor, virtually turning into mush. Satoshi just sweatdropped.

"Jun asked for one of everything in his drink. I just asked for a raspberry one. They are pretty tasty though! Try one!" Satoshi petted Pikachu, who was otherwise preoccupied with a rather decent-sized bottle of ketchup.

Shinji shrugged and turned to Marik. "I'll have a grape frappuccino."

Marik winked, "Want some devilishly saucy whipped cream on it?"

"Marik! Stop flirting with our boss' girlfriend!" Bakura snapped, "and don't call them frappuccinos! We don't want a bloody lawsuit to interfere with our plans!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Shinji shouted.

"But it's all part of our evil plan! Our evil plan to launch a counter-suit against-"

"I told you that was never going to work, Marik-"

"JUST GET ME MY DAMN DRINK ALREADY YOU LIMEY FRUITCAKES!" Shinji exploded with rage. Everyone in store (apart from the still brain-frozen Jun) turned to look at him. "...please."

Marik hurried up with Shinji's drink and gave it to him gratis. "Where's Gen?" Shinji asked, back to his usual self as he took a sip.

Marik replied, "Apparently, one of Gen's Riolus was acting extremely weird these last few days. He took him to the Pokemon Centre."

Bakura walked up to Marik and whispered in his ear, "Is that really the case, Marik?"

Marik whispered back, "Not really, Gen made the mistake of naming that Riolu Steve."

"Oh."

"Um, I can hear everything you're whispering." Shinji commented.

The thief and criminal each sweatdropped as they quietly tiptoed off to the kitchen.

"Those two are weird." Satoshi spoke midway through licking the last bit of berry from his straw. "And why do I get the feeling that Bakura sounds very familiar for some reason..."

"I have no idea."

"A veritable fruit cocktail! Ahrararara!" Jun, all sparkly-eyed and ga-ga, rolled all over the floor.

"And why do I get the strange feeling that I'll be battling Jun in the quarter finals in the League? I hope he'll be sober for battling." Shinji coldly commented.

"I'm sure Jun will be fine for the league. But if he battles you, he'll either be determined, or off in la-la land in awe over you. He's obsessed with you, in case you haven't noticed." Satoshi looked at Shinji nursing his drink.

"For someone who's as dense as a brick when it comes to romance, you can-" Shinji was interrupted by someone entering the store very loudly.

"HOLY SHIT! IS IT EVER HOT OUTSIDE! MY PENIS MUST BE SWEATING AN ENTIRE LAKE IN MY PANTS!"

Of the two baseball players seated off to the side, the black-haired one immediately jumped up in shock. "Tajima! Why must you always be like this?"

"Oi! Abe-kun! I was wondering where you were. Momokan was wanting to get some more practice in before we go up against Veilstone High." Tajima noticed Mihashi and promptly ran up and threw and arm around his shoulder. "And Mihashi-kun, finally taking Abe out on a date! I was wondering when you too were gonna hook up!"

Mihashi, flushed a deep mohagany, stammered incredibly, "Ta.. Ta.. Taji.. ma.. kun! A.. Abe-kun and.. I.. weren't.. going out on a.. date. We.. were.. just-"

"We were just talking about pitching strategies for the upcoming game! I want the battery to be perfect!" Abe growled. "And we most certainly were NOT going out on a date!"

The more flustered Abe got, the more Tajima laughed. Satoshi and Shinji were looking on with some amusement.

"Ahahahaha! Oh, plllllease you two! It's so obvious! The two of you sitting in a bakery drinking milkshakes and eating pastries and yummy baked goods. Sounds like a date to me!" Tajima's grin was as wide as the Pacific Ocean.

"Mihashi! Let's head over to the field." Abe ordered and started towards the door.

"Uh!" Mihashi nodded and followed Abe out of door. Tajima, still grinning, nonchalantly walked behind them, but tripped over Jun, who immediately bounced out of his hyper gaga state.

"Nandayo, nandayo, nandatendayo! I'm so totally fining you $10 billion! Pay up in ten, nine, eight, seven- Jun was interrupted with Tajima placing an arm around his shoulder.

"So, I'm being fined, eh?" The clean-up batter smirked, "I can't pay in cash, but I can pay in other ways..." Tajima winked at the blonde trainer.

Jun, for once, was completely silent. He clinked for a few moments before finally speaking. "Well... no one has really paid any of my fines before..."

Tajima grabbed Shinji's drink- still half-full- and led Jun out of the shop. "Well, there's a first time for everything. Say, has anyone ever told you that you look absolutely stunning?"

Shinji felt incredulous, contrary to what his facial expression betrayed, he was enjoying his drink.

"Gee, and I thought that Takeshi was bad for falling in love with people at first sight." Satoshi giggled while petting Pikachu, now dozed off from too much ketchup.

"I guess." Shinji murmured. The now quiet bakery shop was then suddenly disturbed by the shattering of glass and Pikachu and Satoshi's and Shinji's pokeballs being grabbed by several hands.

"What the-!"

"MWHAHAHAHA!" Three very familiar voices laughed.

"We hear voices saying this and that..."

"We come along in a swift current of light..."

"The wind! "

"The land!"

"The sky!"

"The danger we will deliver to the world!"

"The crisis we will convey to the universe!"

"Whether angels or demons, if you call the name,"

"The captivating echo that shakes everyone..."

"Musashi!"

"Kojirō!"

"And Nyarth!"

"The stars of the era are us!"

"We are the invincible..."

"Team Rocket!"

"Sōnansu!"

Team Rocket were "securely" sealed in one of their usual mechas with Pikachu and the pokeballs placed inside an electric-proof container.

"Team Rocket!" Satoshi shouted. "What do you want?"

Musashi laughed, "Same thing as we have always wanted, twerp! Your Pikachu and your Pokemon! And we have them as well as the emo twerp's! AHHH HAHAH-"

"BURINGING SALAMANDER!" A large blast of fire engulfed Team Rocket and blowing up their mecha, sending them sky high!

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" A twinkle on the sky appeared a few seconds later. Pikachu and Satoshi and Shinji's pokeballs fell back down to the ground, while they noticed a tall red and brown humanoid-like creature with horns and long blonde hair. "Are you folks alright?"

"SHINJI!" Shinji turned to see Gen running up towards him followed by Lucario (holding a Riolu). Gen quickly pulled Shinji into a hug. "I'm so glad you're weren't hurt."

Satoshi turned away from the couple as Gen was about to kiss Shinji when he noticed, that the creature was transforming into a human boy about Satoshi's age. He walked up to Satoshi and held out his hand. "Hi, my name's Takuya! Sorry for startling you like that, de-spirit evolving isn't something most people are used to."

Satoshi took Takuya's hand, still a little dumbfounded. "I'm Satoshi." Pikachu ran up and jumped on his shoulder. "and this is Pikachu, my best friend!"

"Pika pika!"

"What was that you were a moment ago?"

Takuya giggled slightly, sticking a hand behind his head. "That was Agunimon. He's the human-type Digimon. I can transform into him if I need be." Takuya looked around at his surroundings. "I guess I must have taken the wrong Trailmon while trying to get back to the Digital World. Eh, long story though, but how about we talk about it over a burger or something. I'm starving!"

"Burgers!" Satoshi shouted happily.

"Pika!"

"No Pikachu, you've had enough ketchup for one day."

Takuya grabbed Satoshi's hand and made a bee line for the nearest burger bar.

"Aww, yet another couple forming because of my Bishie Bakery!" Gen fanboyed while hugging Shinji.

A/N: Enjoyed the crackships? I sure did! Tajima x Jun and Takuya x Satoshi! Whew, this was my longest chapter to date!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Potential spoilers for DP 185 in this chapter. Plus Pokemon Rangers! There needs to be more Ranger love.

Chapter 4: Ranger Gaydar!

Gen had been feeling sad for the last couple of days. The Sinnoh League was getting into full swing, and that had meant that Jun, Satoshi and Shinji wouldn't be popping in in the near future. Ah Shinji... Gen smiled and went dreamy-eyed at the thought of the stoic bishie. Sure he had a cold, emotionless exterior, but Gen knew that there was a hint of kuudereness hidden under all of that hard shell of a front Shinji put forth. One day, Gen would fully get through to all of that.

His reverie was interrupted by Lucario, tugging at his apron, pointing to the counter. Three Pokemon Rangers, two boys and a girl, were standing at the counter. They had obviously been waiting there for a good several minutes and were looking tired. Gen shook his head, waking himself out of his daydream, and then smiled as he walked up to them.

"Ah, Pokemon Rangers, you guys are a rare sight in Sinnoh. Welcome, what can I interest you in today?"

"Um, we'd all like a glass of iced tea, plus I think I'll have a large cinnamon bun." The girl replied. "And the two bozos here-"

"HEY!" The male Rangers shouted.

"-will probably snarf down whatever."

"Hitomi!, We may eat a lot-"

"I don't-"

"Shush Hajime! We may eat a lot, but we do have some tastes."

"Yeah right, Dazuru," Hitomi snarked, "This coming from Mr. 'I-who-ate-every-single-entree-at-the-last-buffet-we-went-to.' "

"I'll have a croissant and some jam." Hajime requested.

"What kind of jam? I just got some Saskatoon Berry jam from Canada today, if you're interested." Gen smiled as he spread some icing on Hitomi's cinnamon bun.

"That sounds good. It's always good to try new things. What about you, Dazuru?"

The reddish-brown haired Ranger scratched his head for a few moments, then pointed to an item on the top shelf "I'll have that!"

Gen looked at the item on the shelf and sweatdropped. It was a stuffed Lucario plushie. "Somehow, I don't think you wanna eat that..."

"Oh. Okay, I'll have a cinnamon bun too! With double the icing!" Dazuru smiled.

"No, just regular icing, Gen-san. We don't want to have to deal with hyperness tonight." Hitomi facepalmed, imaging a hyper Dazuru in the dorms keeping everyone up all night.

Much to Dazuru's chagrin, Gen prepared his cinnamon bun to (Hitomi's) order and grabbed everyone's iced teas and Hajime's croissant and jam. Gen then went back to the kitchen, leaving Lucario to handle the front while the three Top Rangers chilled out on their snacks.

"Well, Sinnoh's been fairly interesting so far. We've never had the opportunity to get up here all that much." Hitomi commented while munching on her cinnamon bun. "You've been here before, right Hajime?"

"Yeah, chasing after Hunter J. The kidnapped Riolu affair." Hajime slurped his iced tea.

"You worked with Hinata on that one, if I remember correctly? Also, didn't you get help from a Pokemon trainer too?"

"Yes, we did." Hajime's voice grew softer as he smiled. "And yes, I had help from a kind and determined trainer."

Dazuru was glued to the TV in the shop, which was broadcasting a match from the Sinnoh League. "Hey Hajime, isn't that your boyfriend up there? You know, that same trainer?"

Hajime and Hitomi nearly gagged on their snacks and drinks as Dazuru's comment startled them. They both looked up to the screen to see a the match currently going on. It was Satoshi battling the bespectacled, nerdy Kouhei.

"Boyfriend?" Hitomi asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I didn't hear the last of it when Hajime got back from that mission. He kept going on and on about how awesome and amazing this Satoshi trainer guy was."

Hajime blushed in embarrassment. Dazuru turned to the screen in time to see Satoshi's Pikachu being affected by a Trick Room attack from Kouhei's Slowking. "Not very skilled of a trainer, is he though. I mean, you have to expect a move like Trick Room from nerdy trainers. Not too smart in the brain department, I'd say."

"Look who's talking." Hitomi interjected, "This coming from the guy who was afraid of a bunch of Bidoofs in the Ranger School basement."

"Hey, it was dark!" Dazuru said, attempting to defend himself.

"What Satoshi may lack in intelligence, he more than makes up for in sheer determination. That can get him almost anywhere." Hajime spoke, still with a tint of crimson.

"Ahh, an idiotic, but determined fool who always seems to be friendly no matter what. Sounds like your stereotypical shounen anime series protagonist."

Dazuru and Hajime stared at the dangerously genre-savvy Hitomi.

"What?"

"Sounds like you've been spending too much time on TV Tropes." Dazuru causally, yet sarcastically commented. He then patted Hajime on the back. "Don't worry dude, someday you'll find some hot chick- or dude if that's the way you swing- that'll be more your type. And now I have to head off to the washroom and give the ol' fire hose a spray. That iced tea went right all the way through me."

"Too much information, man." Hitomi quiped.

Dazuru got up and walked into the back towards the washroom. However, he bumped into Bakura just as he was about to enter.

"Do you mind, impudent mortal!" Bakura exclaimed incredulously.

"Oh, sorry dude. I wasn't looking where I was going." He- very unwisely- patted Bakura shoulder. "No hard feelings."

Bakura was silent but was secretly plotting several different ways of causing pain and anguish on the Ranger, when Dazuru noticed something on Bakura's chest. It was a circular object with a triangle in the center, and with five points at the bottom, attached to a cord that hung around Bakura's neck. Bakura sniggered as the points glowed and then pointed straight at Dazuru.

Dazuru gulped. "What is that thing?"

Bakura smiled, "That's my gaydar. I use it to find gay people."

"Why is it pointing at me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bakura laughed slightly, the undertone of evil creeping the hell out of Dazuru.

"But.. But.. I'm not..!"

"Oh, but I know you are! The Millennium Ring never lies."

A ear-piercing scream echoed throughout the bakery as Dazuru ran from the back and out the door into the streets of Veilstone shouting "I'M BEING HIT ON BY A KITTY!"

"Not a kitty..." Bakura growled.

Hajime and Hitomi just looked at each other and shrugged.


End file.
